Something Will Always Bring Me Back To You
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Elena thought she had finally made a decision on which Salvatore brother she wanted but when she realises Stefan is in danger, everything changes


Something Will Always Bring Me Back To You.

Short Stelena Story- don't know how long it will be. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1:

Water... A struggle... A scream... Stefan's scream... Stefan's face...

Elena woke with a start, gasping from her nightmare. She looked beside her and saw a sleeping Damon. He has come to see her at college and one thing led to another.

"You okay, 'Lena?" He asked, sleepily, putting a hand out, trying to find her.

"I'm fine, I'm good. Go back to sleep!" She proclaimed, rather quickly, gathering her clothes and putting them on, heading outside her dorm, feeling the cold November air on her face. She knew she was being stupid. Stefan was in Mystic Falls. With her. Katherine. She sighed, taking her phone from her jean pocket and dialled Stefan's number.

"Why hello, Elena. What do I owe this pleasure?" His answer came. She played with her necklace as she swallowed. Something was off about Stefan, it had been for months. Caroline picked up on it when she went to visit. Damon just said he's probably being bitter about Elena not choosing him but that wasn't Stefan. He would accept it because at the end of the day, she knew he wanted her to be happy.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all. I miss you" She admitted. She heard him chuckle.

"Oh, Elena. You're with my brother and you miss me? Something is wrong there" He told her. Elena narrowed her eyes at this. She couldn't work out what was wrong with him. She asked the first thing that was on her mind.

"Are you back on the human stuff?"

"No, I am not. You don't have to worry about that one. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and see to Katherine. Goodbye Elena" He told her before hanging up. She stared at her phone, as the dialling tone played. She sighed and moved back into her dorm to find Damon had gone for him to reappear a few moments later with a fellow freshman, Daisy. She could tell straight away she had been compelled.

"Damon, what are you going?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"Bringing us a drink. Did you know daisies are my favourite flowers?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Damon, for gods sake" She sighed, before turning to the young girl and compelled her to forgot what had just happened and go back to her own dorm.

"What was that?" He questioned, as she sat down on her bed

"I'm just not thirsty. I have some if I want" She replied, pointing to the fridge in the corner that her and Caroline kept their supplies in.

"Are you okay? You seem off?" Damon questioned, moving towards her.

"Oh you notice I'm off but won't notice your own brother is off? That's bad, Damon" Elena replied, moving away, as he reached out to her.

"He's fine! He's just bit-"

"That's just it" She sighed, standing up, moving outside so they didn't wake Caroline, though she could probably hear every word. She was a light sleeper even for a vampire.

"Damon, something is seriously wrong with Stefan. You need to go home and deal with it" She told him, sighing.

"You're telling me to go home? What about our plans?" He questioned, a little hurt.

"What crazy vampire sex every 2 seconds? Your brother is more important. Just go, please" She pleaded, taking his hand. He sighed and nodded, kissing her briefly and was gone.

Elena sighed, running her hands through her hair and returned to her room to see Caroline awake, wanting answers.

"I'm not in the mood, Care. Please" Elena said, sighing, grabbing a towel and her pyjamas, heading to their ensuite...

When Elena returned, she saw Caroline drinking from a plastic bottle full of blood. She held out it for the brunette to take a sip.

"Thanks" Elena said, before taking a large sip.

"Are you okay, El?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just worried about Stefan" Elena replied, shrugging.

"Damon came all this way for a booty call but you're thinking about his brother? What does that tell you?" Caroline asked, laying back on her back.

"I know you don't approve of me and Damon but don't make it obvious all the time" Elena sighed, drinking the rest of the bottle, throwing it into the trash can near the door.

"I'm your best friend, Elena Gilbert. I know you. Anyways, you should get some sleep. We both have a day full of lectures tomorrow" Caroline replied, turning off her lamp and turned over. Elena gave a small smile and went to sleep herself.

The next morning, Caroline was gone and Elena had a feeling that Tyler was paying a secret visit. She walked outside, feeling the air on her face when she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her stomach, like someone was trying to stake her. She looked down and saw nothing. She held onto the wall, trying to breathe through it and yet again, she had the image of Stefan, drowning. It broke her heart to see this She closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the image. She saw Stefan drowning, he appeared to be in some sort of box. Then it hit her. It was the safe that was supposed to contain Silas. She gasped, opening her eyes, looking around. Stefan was somehow in a river in the safe. Silas was alive and she had to save Stefan, like her life depended on it.


End file.
